First Kisses
by chinarai
Summary: The various first kisses shared by Jean and Mikasa as viewed by Jeankasa shippers
1. Chapter 1

_ The various first kisses shared by Jean and Mikasa as viewed by Jeankasa shippers_

_Also on Jeankasasquad tumblr_

* * *

**::**

_megagrams answered: accidental head smash involving 3-d gear. they were into it._

**::**

He watched from the ground as she soared through the air, lithe body moving gracefully, torso twisting just so she could go faster. Jean couldn't help but whistle at the sight, eyes gleaming in admiration and fondness. It was fascinating how well she could glide among the trees; it was like it was natural to her, like she was born knowing how to use her 3D maneuver.

It was as easy as breathing.

Mikasa disappeared behind the foliage a moment before Connie arrived running, Sasha hot on his heels. Jean half to look at the approaching duo, and took a step back so they wouldn't run over him. "The last one to get to the finish line has to kiss Reiner!" The guy shouted as he shot his hooks up, and Jean faintly heard as the blonde cursed loudly at what Connie said.

Reiner approached him, hands firmly placed on his hips as he stared off in the direction they took off. "You know, Jean," the shorter guy turned his head to face him, eyebrow raised in a silent question, "better start running."

Jean sprinted away the moment the blond turned to face him, lips pursed and ready to kiss him. He had never run with so much vigor, he was never that fast. His hooks shot up as he glided away, short hair wildly moving in the wind as he moved from tree to tree, quickly catching up to Connie and Sasha. "I don't know about you guys," he smoothly landed on a branch and ran its entire length, shooting off once he neared its end, "I'm not going to kiss Reiner. Not now, not ever."

With that said, he used more of his gas to boost away from the duo, all the while laughing at the top of his lungs and feeling the excitement coursing through his veins. It was thrilling. The feel of the air on his face, his heart beating a hundred miles per hour on his chest, the blurred scenery, the smell of nature and wet earthy soil. Everything was exhilarating.

He was jerked back suddenly, the air rushing out of his lungs as he spun around quickly. His mind was spinning, his vision was getting blurry, his stomach twisted, and his back hit a tree bark, hard. Jean wheezed, lips parting to take in a deep breath when something went straight into him; the impact made more air rush out of him – and directly into another mouth.

Both parties widened their eyes, hot caramel meeting a grayish shade of blue, and Jean found the courage to slip his eyes shut and boldly kiss the dark haired beauty that was tangled in a mess of cables with him. Mikasa remained unmoving and blinked dumbly at him; she was at a loss of what to say or do, but her eyelids slowly dropped and she tilted her head ever so slightly. Through her shock, she barely heard as people zipped through the air and landed not too far from them.

"Well," it was Reiner. Jean quickly pulled away and blushed hot crimson, and dared not to look at the girl pressed against him who was staring off into space with wide eyes. "Seems like I'm late."

* * *

**::**

_alice-the-sb answered: He asks her says that the feeling's mutual but won't enter a says he's willing to wait,then she kisses him._

**::**

The day had come and Jean found himself pacing nervously around his room in the Scouting Legion Headquarters, growing more and more anxious with every tick of the clock. Glancing at the mirror, he checked his hair, running a hand through it for what felt like the thousandth time. He checked his breath, examined his teeth closely, ran his hands to smooth his pants and sweater, and kicked out a very angry Eren when said boy barged into his room babbling nonsense at the top of his lungs.

It was ridiculous to admit, but the suicidal loser's words were making him feel edgy about it all. But he managed to gulp down his fears and grabbed a spare jacket he had, and marched out the door before he could question himself if asking her out was a wise choice. Of course it was, Jean scoffed and shook his head; he had finally asked her out after years of loving her from afar, now was the time to show her how much he cared.

And so he jogged from his room to the back door of the fortress, slowing down to a walk before he could enter her line of vision. Mikasa was standing by two saddled horses and carefully petted them, back turned to him and long red skirt swaying in the breeze. Her dark hair was loose, cascading down her back, and Jean held a lock of her soft hair between his fingers before he realized what he was doing.

"Sorry," he murmured, cheeks heating up, and he accepted the reins that were passed to him (he also felt heat spread all over his face when their hands brushes slightly).

"We can't go out after curfew." Mikasa mounted her mare and held it in place until he was situated on top of his own.

"I asked Irvin for permission." Her eyebrows raised and her lips twisted in what seemed to be (and he deeply hoped it was) an amused smile. Grinning sheepishly, he kicked his horse and they galloped away and into the small forest beside the headquarters.

It was early spring, but the cold winter air lingered among the trees and at the top of hills. Hooves crushed the remaining dry leaves on the floor; dark hair flowed behind her as she galloped just slightly ahead of him, and he would never complain because the sight of her riding so peacefully was breathtaking. Jean kept his eyes trained on her figure, on the way her fingers curled around the reins, the way her back remained completely straight through the whole ride, the way her eyes fluttered open and close when she turned around to face him once they got to the village.

Jean grabbed her by the shirt when she shifted, ready to jump off her horse. "Ah, Mikasa, before we go," he licked his suddenly too dry lips, his throat tightening, "there's something I need to tell you."

She nodded as he retreated his hand, and she noticed how his fingers viciously gripped the reins, knuckles visibly turning white. "I... I really-" Jean glanced away and blushed under her intent stare, "I really like you."

His shoulders dropped in defeat. He didn't even sound like himself. His confession sounded like a squeak in his ears, it also seemed like he was mumbling. Damn it, he wanted to kick himself into the depths of hell.

But Mikasa being who she was, managed to hear it and quite clearly due to her sharp hearing. "I appreciate it, Jean," she confessed, "and I hope you can accept my feelings as well." He snapped his head up to meet her gaze and he could already feel his heart bursting with joy. "But I can't afford to get into a relationship right now."

Although that wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, he was happy nonetheless. Mikasa was already his, in a sense. "It-It's okay." The poor guy could barely hide the excitement in his voice, but even if he hid it from her, Mikasa would see his happiness through his unusually bright eyes. "I'm willing to wait for you. Even if takes a week or five years, I'll wait for you."

Her horse moved around until it was standing closer to his own, and he stiffened when her hand softly grasped his shoulder. The dark haired girl tilted her head and leaned in, lips touching his for a short and sweet moment before she pulled away with a small smile on her face. Running her thumb over his red cheek and silently chuckling to herself, she tugged on the reins so her horse would move away and start towards the village.

Resurfacing from his daze, Jean shook his head to clear his mind and kicked his horse, a wide grin stretching on his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

_ The various first kisses shared by Jean and Mikasa as viewed by Jeankasa shippers_

_Also on Jeankasasquad . tumblr . com_

_Excuse the mistakes and thanks for reading!_

* * *

**::**

actually-mikasa reblogged this from jeankasasquad and added: link for the first kiss at jeankasquad - post/64796134679/

**::**

It was like a bad dream. The sight of her horse being carelessly kicked by a titan and landing way too far from his reach was enough to make him twist and turn in his sleep, and wish that it was all something his sick, twisted mind had created. But the pain in his limbs and the still partially open gashes in his skin told him otherwise, and with that realization that it was real, that it wasn't a hallucination, Jean forced his tired, heavy eyes open and stared at the ceiling in shock and fear.

He couldn't remember it clearly. In one moment they were fine, a second later her mount was literally soaring through the air and he was trying to reach them. Then the earth quaked beneath his horse, a loud groan reached his ears and he lost sense of time and space as everything went black.

Jean forced himself to stand, it felt like years since he had last stood on his feet, and his body seemed to agree with him. His arms buckled beneath him, but he forced himself to seat up and then slipped out of bed to stand on his shaky legs. His muscles screamed at him, his bones were aching and he was sure there was slick, hot liquid sliding down his back. Bruises be damned; the blond pushed himself away from his bed and tried to balance himself, and once he was feeling alright, once his head had stopped spinning, he darted through the infirmary like an arrow in search for her.

Pants fell from his lips, his knees buckled beneath him when he turned around a corner but he was caught by a strong pair of arms and his cheek rested on a set of well defined abs. Risking a glance upwards, his eyes widened and he felt tears coming, and Jean raised his hands to her shoulders and forced his legs to hold him up as he cradled her face in his hands and showered her skin with kisses. But Mikasa pushed him away a moment later and dragged his damaged body back to his bed, and forced him to sit down and keep quiet while she checked him.

"How are you feeling?" He couldn't believe how calm she was, even after being launched through the air.

"I-" His face immediately flushes, mind well aware of their proximity, of her touches on him. "I'm okay," he replied meekly, feeling like an idiot for overreacting and for nearly crying in relief.

She nodded her head and carefully touched his ribs, apologizing when he winced. "Still fractured," she murmured under her breath and turned to the bedside table, hand pulling the only drawer open and searching inside for painkillers.

He saw her pulling out a needle (and he never really told anyone he had some sort of phobia of these things), but she must have noticed the way his eyes widened and his pupils contracted, and the way his breath hitched when the needle glinted under the light. So she gently held his hand in hers and pressed her fingers on the inner side of his wrist, searching for his pulse; and Mikasa felt when it went frantic under her touch.

"How do you still feel about me?" His gaze snapped up from their hands to meet her eyes, and he swallowed, feeling more nervous than ever, especially when her face was suddenly too close to his own and her breath fanned his lips when she exhaled through her nose. And Jean was sure he was dreaming when her lips rested upon his, when she moved them ever so slightly against his own, but he knew, he knew he wasn't dreaming when the tip of the needle pricked his skin, and immediately he focused all his attention on their kiss.

And just for a brief second, when the needle was no longer near him, when Mikasa pulled away, he wondered if she only kissed him to distract him from the pain and from his fears, but at the sight of her unusually bright eyes all his doubts died, and when her lips parted to speak he felt a part of his soul flying away in bliss. "I'm so glad you're okay."

* * *

**::**

glaringhy3na answered: I imagine a little awkward. Jean would probably be really awkward about it and Mikasa would be the one to initiate it in the end, I guess…

**::**

It was the perfect opportunity, really. They were both standing guard, watching over the camp while the rest of the soldiers rested their bodies and mind, and honestly, the light from the campfire and the stars above made it seem like the perfect scenery for a kiss.

Except maybe that a titan could appear, even though it was night, but Jean could easily ignore this fact just for one single minute so he could try to kiss the girl of his dreams, who was sitting beside him on the log for the longest time now.

His eyes focused on her lips; they were of a pretty shade of pink, parted and still glistening from the water she sipped not too long ago. They were enchanting, to say the least, and he unconsciously caught his bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it softly while watching her from the corner of his eyes. Her eyes snapped in his direction and Jean nearly toppled over in embarrassment, his teeth biting down on his bottom lip so hard that he yelped in pain.

"Are you okay?" She asked, almost sighing at what she had just witnessed, but she reached out for him and placed a hand on his shoulder while he brought his fingers to his bruised lip.

Jean nodded, cheeks burning for being caught doing such an embarrassing thing, but at least the firelight wouldn't let her see much of his blush. Mikasa handed him her canteen of water, and Jean took it from her hands to pour it on his mouth; the cool water did wonders to sooth part of his pain. "Try to be more careful."

One could see the nervousness in his chuckle and he fidgeted, placing his palms between his knees. "Say, Mikasa." She hummed in response, head turned away from him as she put back her canteen where it belonged. "Have you ever… Kissed someone?"

To his surprise and shock, she nodded her head, and his shoulder slumped forward in disbelief. He was too slow. "Who?" He squeaked.

"Armin," the dark haired girl replied without hesitation. Oh. Oh. He supposed he was better than Eren.

And that was exactly what he told her. "Haha, I expected it to be Eren. But Armin's a better choice, I'm prou-"

"Eren too." Jean sputtered and nearly choked on his saliva. "But Armin was my first."

"Damn," was all he could say as he chuckled nervously again. "Do you three go to bed together too or?" Her head snapped in his direction; Jean would've laughed at her disbelieving frown if there wasn't a chance that she would beat him up. "I'm joking!" His hands quickly came up as if he was a guilty titan shifter surrendering himself to the Scouting Legion. "It was a terrible joke." Mikasa merely nodded in agreement and turned to face the fire again, silence blanketing them.

It was ridiculous how nervous he got around her and how he started babbling nonsense when times weren't to tense, when they could relax for a moment and joke around like still growing teenagers. "Is there some else?"

She nodded, much to his chagrin. "Bertholdt."

This time, Jean did topple over and fell on his back. "Bertl!?" He exclaimed a little too loudly whilst he flayed his arms and tried to sit up. "Wha- What about me?"

"Huh?" Mikasa turned to look at him and his cheeks instantly burned under her gaze.

_Shit._ "No! I mean-" Twisting his body, he rolled off the edge of the log and quickly sat up, "Oh, screw that," and whipped his head in her direction. "How come I don't get a kiss too?"

Arching an eyebrow, she crossed her arms under her bust, "Well, come and get it then."

Jean was sitting beside her in an instant. But in a blink of an eye he felt self conscious and awkward, hesitant and embarrassed. He must have sounded so desperate; he wanted to dig a hole and bury his face in it. His hands held her by the shoulders, softly, and he craned his neck from one side to the other as he tried to find the best way to kiss her. It wasn't like he never kissed someone before; he did, but somehow with Mikasa it was different. Maybe because his feelings for her were strong enough to drive him nearly mad.

With a sigh, the back of her hands slapped away his wrists, making his hands fall limply to his sides, and she grabbed his face and pulled him in for a kiss. A very long, open mouthed, wet kiss that made his senses go in a frenzy and his heart race rapidly in his chest. Jean fell backwards again and Mikasa clung to him as she followed suit, falling on top of him and never breaking the kiss for a second.

"There we have it," she said against his mouth, "your kiss."

He licked his lips, unintentionally licking hers as well, and opened his mouth to mumble, "Can I have another one?"

Mikasa chuckled and complied.


End file.
